User blog:Burniez/Frontier Gate Season 3: Bound to Earth
My Squad: Duran (Occult Treasure and Heavenly Bud) Lead Edea (Eremorn's Aegis and Star of Hope) Luly (Occult Treasure and Heresy Orb) Quaid (Occult Treasure and Infedility Orb) Dion (Prized Light and Fallacy Orb) Avani (Existence Jewel and Vorpal Chainblade) Friend Recommended Units: (L = set as lead) Dolk (L), Duran (L), Avani (L), Cyan (L), Zeruiah, Edea, Dion, Luly, Quaid, Drevas, Vars, Libera, Andaria, Totetsu 1st Stage: ''Revenge boost lv. 2'' 1st battle: On the first turn just normal attack the dark unit, since if you are bringing Quaid you will not get the light buff and there are chances she won't die. The on the 2nd turn try to reduce their HP as low as possible without killing them and lastly, just SBB/BB everyone. 2nd battle: On the first turn DO NOT go all out with the sparks, because they are thunder units and your units can kill them fast. Try to get all the buff first and just spark a little. Second turn, again lower their HP and try to fill your BB gauge. On third turn, go all out with BB/SBB. 3rd battle: On the first turn just use all your unit's BB/SBB and try to lower his HP as low as possible. It is better to kill Vanberk as fast as possible, since he can ignore defense. That will kill your units faster. With the squad I use I'm able to kill him on the 2nd turn. (By now your OD gauge should be full) 2nd Stage: Final Battle Set '''1st battle: This battle is normal, again try to get all buffs and spark a little bit on the 1st turn. 2nd turn lower their HP as much as possible and 3rd turn BB/SBB everyone. The only problem is that they hit Tazer and Iris hits really hard, but if you r able to get attack down on them, their damage is nothing. Do not use UBB here because no thunder unit. 2nd battle: On the first turn get all the buff and spark a little again. On the 2nd turn Avani UBB, and lower enemy's HP again. 3rd turn, use Avani's UBB first then the rest BB/SBB. One thing to remember if you are bringing Edea, use her BB and focus target on Nemethgear, since Garnan is really fragile. That also apply when you are doing normal attack. 3rd battle: On the first turn, use the Hero Crystal and turn on Duran's UBB and fujin him. This time go all out again with the BB/SBB. On the 2nd turn also use any BB/SBB available, you will not be able to kill her in 2nd turn. on 3rd turn do the same thing and fujin someone if necessary, and kill her on 3rd turn. Rineth damage is hurts so bad. '''Notes: '''Treat this like some kind trial, so you need to mitigate EVERY TURN. Another thing, when using Dion, use his SBB on the 1st turn to get BB atk buff and use his BB on 2nd turn to get Critical Rate buff. The criticals will help in boosting your points. Use Duran's BB/SBB the last to get the 10BC buff. For Leader Skill, try to use one lead that can boost stats (Dolk, Duran and etc.) and the other leader as an offensive leader (Avani, Dion and etc.) '''My squad explanation: Duran's LS can boost fill rate by 50% and boost atk, def and rec by 80% when BB gauge is half-full. His LS can help to spam BB/SBB, also the 80% stats boost can help give high damage and survivability. His atk down and BC boost also help a lot to spam BB/SBB and survivability of squad. His UBB is good against Rineth since it boost atk, def and rec by 200%, again it will let the squad deal high damage and high survivability Avani's LS can boost BB gauge per spark (2-3BC), give spark damage (100%), 80% atk boost and 20% crit rate. Her LS will help the squad to deal more damage and to spam BB/SBB. Her BB/SBB also have high combo to help with sparking. To me the most important is her SBB since it give spark damage, though her BB is also good to use as long as the enemy is inflicted with status. Her UBB is can deal massive damage, that is why is recommended to use her UBB on Nemethgear and Garnan battle. Edea's main purpose is to mitigate and to remove status ailments, if you have Dolk I recommend to use him. Quaid's main purpose is just to give elemental buff, it is better to use Zeruiah if you have her. Dion is important in the squad because his BB give critical rate buff and SBB give BB atk buff. Those 2 buff will boost the squad's damage even higher. Just remember to use SBB on 1st turn and BB on 2nd turn to get all his buff. Luly also play an important role in squad survival, damage boost and BB gauge recovery. Her SBB can convert 50% rec to def, that buff will help in survival of squad. Then she can give 60% atk boost to earth units, and finally she give 30% BC/HC buff. Category:Blog posts